


Восточный базар

by Tawiskaro



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez & Jake Jensen
Kudos: 4





	Восточный базар

Дженсен забывает, зачем пришел сюда, когда видит Рока. Руки бывшего техника сами собой комкают цветастый платок. По-восточному улыбчивый продавец продолжает показывать ему товар, не замечая, что человек, которого Дженсен убил семнадцать лет назад, идет вдоль прилавка.

Дженсен выскакивает из-под навеса, и вокруг него тотчас, будто плотные кулисы, смыкается толпа.

Вот – Аиша выбирает тяжелое ожерелье. Никому нет дела до огромного ножа у нее на поясе. Она поднимает глаза на продавца и смотрит на его уши. Она все так же молода.

Дженсена несет прочь. Он ищет телефон, чтобы написать Пучу – предупредить. Но руки тяжелеют, а друг сейчас на другом континенте. Он напишет позже, из своего номера.

Вот – Клэй ругается с продавщицей сладостей. Он все такого же неопределенного возраста, то ли ему тридцать пять, то ли – сорок пять. Рядом с ним стоят те, чьих имен Дженсен не знает, но помнит их мертвые лица.

Прочь. Разноязыкая и шумная, яркая и довольная, пестрящая украшениями и товарами в кульках, пахнущая специями до щекотки в носу и липкая от сладостей, которые едят руками – толпа. Дженсен ждет.

Кугар появляется из толпы последним. Она не расступается, не становится эфемерной. Кугар стоит, как ее часть, прислонившись к подпорке навеса. Седой и чуть улыбающийся.

\- Опоздаем, _corazón._

Кугар протягивает руку и забирает Дженсена с базара.


End file.
